


Welcome to the Real World, Agumon

by reminiscence



Series: My Big Brother [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, alternate universe - destiny swap, drabblechap, ffn challenge: advent calendar 2014, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: building blocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It is Masaru and not Ikuto who's lost in the digital world as a child, and one day Agumon emerges in the real world, and searching for his precious Aniki. Yoshino winds up picking him up - but DATS and the Daimon family aren't prepared for what he brings along.





	1. 1.01

He blinked. His eyes cleared a little. And maybe the sun blinked back. Maybe not. But it looked…odd, somehow.

He blinked again. Then it hit him. The Digital World's sun didn't make his eyes water. It…just didn't do that.

He looked around. The sun was up. The grass was below – and he took a sniff and sneezed. It smelt funny, nothing like the Digital World grass at all. And there was a building there. And lots of trees that didn't have fruits hanging from them and bars that looked friendlier than a dungeon but still uncannily like one…

And there was no Aniki. Just his aching body after being battered by that storm and…this strange place. Or world.

 _Where are you, Aniki?_ Everything looked odd; recognisable enough to put names to most things but ultimately unfamiliar. _And…where am I?_


	2. 1.02

Buildings were usually a good place to start. There were a lot of them, Agumon realised, once he'd looked around a little more. Separated by rather funny little things. They weren't quite wood: smelt like wood though there was something more – or something less – but there was another smell entirely overlaying it. A smell that made him sneeze again after he'd sniffed a little too closely.

At least it still smelt remotely of wood. Dead wood, mind. Better than the grass though, which looked reasonably like grass but didn't smell like grass at all.

Then he smelt something else which was most definitely not wood or grass – whichever kind. When there was a shriek, Agumon looked up to find the source of the scent. Moving and screaming so definitely not inanimate. But it didn't look like any digimon he recognised. Or smell like one he recognised either.

And the look on its face wasn't one of recognition either.

'Mum! There's a – there's a –'

Agumon blinked. He supposed "Mum" was the name of another digimon or digimon species – not one he recognised either. He'd never heard of the word. He understood the rest though.

Even if the words were not particularly informative.


	3. 1.03

"Mum" turned out to be quite big. But kind.

And the kindness was the important one. Because she gently pushed him inside like Frigimon had the day he'd wondered into her home, and put a steaming plate in front of him.

It smelled different, just like everything smelled different, but it was still delicious. It made his stomach growl. It made his gums salivate. It made him reach out and scoop the food off the plate with his claws and stuff it all in his mouth without even thinking it might not be edible or it might be something he wouldn't like.

In truth, everything in the digital world was edible, because everything was made of data. So him not thinking of the possibility that what he was eating now wasn't edible wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

And it turned out to be delicious. So he hadn't had to worry about not liking it either.

He only had to worry about their being enough.


	4. 1.04

It turned out plates weren't for eating. Sure, they were nothing when facing his robust teeth but they scratched at his throat and it took ages for his stomach to break them down. And in the meantime, they fought with the yummier things he'd filled his belly in so he'd rolled on something comfortable as the sun turned off.

Or "set", the big kind Mum corrected him. 'It's called a sunset.'

Sunsets were muted colours here, but they lasted. The Digital World had brighter colours but they'd just flash like there was something scary and wrong and then the sky would be black.

Even after the sun sets, the sky doesn't quite go black.

His stomach starts to feel better, though. And when Mum tells him only things put _on_ the plate are edible, he notes it down.

What's the point of eating delicious food if there's pain at the end of it?


	5. 1.05

Agumon was feeling guilty. He hadn’t thought about Aniki in while. Since before that yummy meal. Aniki could be hungry. Aniki could be lonely. Afraid. In danger.

Or he could be punching danger straight in the nose as was the way they always rolled. But Aniki couldn’t make fire balls like Agumon and didn’t have as strong teeth and claws. He had strong ideas, though. And a strong heart.

That was why they made such a good team.

But now they were separated. Agumon was here enjoying such yummy food and Aniki was who knows where, doing who knew what. He didn’t even know if Aniki had any food.

Guilty wasn’t a very nice feeling. It made his stomach knot and the food look not so inviting anymore.


	6. 1.06

They thought he was ill. Or lonely.

He was ill. And lonely. But not for those reasons. Because he should have been looking for a way back to Aniki and yet he’d lounged here instead.

He was lost in this new world but that was no excuse.

He was hungry in this new world and that was no excuse, especially now that he was full.

He should move. He should get to searching for Aniki.

But he was no closer to knowing anything about this world, or where to search within it.

                ‘What’s the matter?’ the little girl asked, tucking him in. ‘Are you sad?’

                ‘I’m lost,’ he replied. ‘I’m very, very lost.’


End file.
